Móżdżek Meksykańskiej Małpy
by Negatywka and Lobo Bathory
Summary: Kolejne i kolejne i kolejne pokolenie Potterów i Weasleyów nawiedza Hogwart, jednak nie w tradycjonalny sposób.


**AUTORKAMI** SĄ kasssumi **ORAZ** Negatywna.

Opowiadanie jest kompletnie nie na miejscu. Pomysł powstał przy rozmowie nie mającej nic wspólnego z ostatnecznym wynikiem.

To opowiadanie nie szuka krytyki, nie szuka poklasku; zostało napisane przez nas dla nas... a jeśli się wam spodoba, to taki efekt uboczny! :D

* * *

><p>Nora drżała w posadach. Krzyczało wszystko co żyło — od morza umorusanych berbeci do lat 11, poprzez hogwartowskich uczniów przybyłych na święta, po grupę dorosłych, chociaż nie zawsze dojrzałych, próbujących ten bałagan ogarnąć. Krzyczały też obrazy, krzyczały przypadkowo ożywione przedmioty, krzyczało dosłownie wszystko. Na środku głośnego tłumu, w pokoju wielkości sali balowej, stał stół z kociołkiem bulgoczącym cicho i równomiernie w rytmie walca wiedeńskiego, czyli na trzy. Dookoła niego stały trzy osoby, do taktu — dziewczyna, wątpliwie zerkająca to na eliksir, to na portret Severusa Snape'a, który już dawno popadł w rozpacz, i okularnik, który trafiał się w każdym pokoleniu, obecnie mający podobną minę do swojego praprapra(…)dziadka. Obrazka dopełniało małe, ruchliwe i rude coś dzierżące w równie małych łapkach truchło myszy, które najwidoczniej służyło za zabawkę.<p>

— Słodki Merlinie, dziękuję, że nie miałem zaszczytu ich uczyć…

— Nie, no weź, nie odwracaj się teraz do mnie plecami! Dziadku, no! — zawołała z rozpaczą starsza dziewczyna, gdy kociołek z niewiadomych przyczyn począł dymić i wrzeć. Dziadek nie zareagował. Nie byłby przecież Snape'em, gdyby nagle im pomógł.

Reszta portretów oddawała się uciechom dnia codziennego. Wybawca Magicznego Świata i jego Najlepszy Przyjaciel, przerzucając kaflem między jednym a drugim obrazem narzekali na brak nemezis w dzisiejszym świecie; Syriusz celował z papierowych kulek w ramię Snape'a, na którego kolanach siedziała obecnie Molly Lily, któraś z kolejnych Potterowskich potomków; Dumbledore dzielnie udawał, że drzemie, ignorując Gellerta na swoich plecach, który przeskoczył z portretu z korytarza. Hermiona wraz z Remusem pisali pierwszą na świecie, obrazową książkę, wspomagani dzielnie przez Jane i jej kuzyna Teofila. W centralnym punkcie pokoju, nad kominkiem, wisiał główny portret przedstawiający całą rodzinę, w magiczny sposób powiększany po śmierci każdego członka.

Prawdziwi domownicy nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Oprócz dzieci Albusa Billa Lupina i Audrey Ginny Longbottom, które biegały za Rose udającą wydrę. Siedzieli na każdym wolnym miejscu w pokoju i nerwowo zerkali na kociołek, który obecnie chlupnął ostrzegawczo i pokrył się szronem.

I zapewne trwałaby tak ta całkowita sielanka gdyby nie… mysz. No właśnie.

sss

Wielka Sala była wypełniona po brzegi. Trwał pierwszy obiad po przerwie świątecznej, w związku z czym wszyscy uczniowie już wrócili i akurat zajadali się przysmakami skrzatów domowych.

Nagle rozległo się głośne _BUM!_ i pomiędzy stołem Gryfonów i Krukonów, w obłokach dymu, pojawiły się trzy istoty.

Jedna istota miała na oko pięć lat i była dziewczynką bardziej kolorową niż dyrektor Dumbledore, gdy miał swój najlepszy dzień. Miała rude włosy, zielone oczy (takie świąteczne połączenie) i weasleyowski sweter w kolorach wszystkich Domów Hogwartu. Aktualnie ciągnęła za rękę kolejną istotę.

Była to przeciętna dziewczyna, z brązowymi włosami i zielonymi oczami, która wyglądała na najstarszą w towarzystwie. Na głowie jak opaskę miała zawiązany krukoński krawat, którego koniec zwisał jej luźno, dyndając, na prawe ramię. Również miała na sobie weasleyowski sweter, w zielonym kolorze i z literą „C" na piersi.

U ich stóp, twardo na tyłku, wylądowała trzecia istota — rozczapirzony brunet, z brązowymi oczami i okrągłymi okularami, pewnie piętnastoletni, aktualnie próbujący wstać, z godnością otrzepując swój czerwony, weasleyowski sweter.

Starsza dwójka rozejrzała się po sali i nieco zbladła. Dziewczynka odwróciła się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i wzmocniła ciągnięcie starszej dziewczyny za rękaw, wskazując w stronę, w którą się patrzyła. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, smagając się po twarzy krawatem (co wyglądało, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy dostała takim sposobem w twarz) i klepnęła chłopaka w ramię.

— Potter… — warknęła.

— Weasley… O kurwa… — rzucił brunet cicho. Jednak to nie spowodowało żadnej reakcji; dopiero krzyk dziewczyny z literą „C" (oraz cichszy małej dziewczynki) wywołał erupcję.

— Dziadzio Severus!

Snape zakrztusił się śliną, nauczyciele też, Hagrid wstał tak szybko, że wywrócił cały stół prezydialny, Flitwick zjechał ze swojego krzesła, McGonagall trzymała się za serce, Dumbledore po prostu się gapił; Krukoni byli zafascynowani ruchem krawata i pewnie obliczali teraz jego trajektorię, Ślizgoni i Puchoni, mający najdalej do przybyszy, wstali, a Gryfoni wbili spojrzenie w grupę Potter–Granger–Weasley–Weasley.

Przybyłe istoty natomiast zaczęły się poruszać. Najstarsza, z siłą, której nie było po niej widać, podrzuciła dziewczynkę w górę i złapała ją w locie, truchtając do Snape'a. Klon Jamesa Pottera deptał jej po piętach, póki po pięciu krokach widowiskowo nie obalił się o wystającą szatę nikogo innego tylko Neville'a. Spojrzał na niego krótko, zamrugał oczami, poprawił okulary i wstał, biegnąc dalej, krzycząc na odchodnym:

— Przepraszam, wujku!

Kolorowa dziewuszka przybrała bojową pozycję. Kiedy dziewczyna „C" była blisko, pięciolatka wyślizgnęła się z jej ramion i niemal wpadła na kolana dyrektora Dumbledore'a, dla równowagi chwytając nie jego brodę, a połę szaty.

— Dziadzia, ale na żywo jesteś lepszy niż z obrazu — oznajmiła czarodziejowi i zaczęła się bawić jego włosami.

Tymczasem najstarsza dobiegła do swojego punktu przeznaczenia i rzuciła się na profesora Snape'a, który nie zdążył uciec. Plusem z jej nie za dużych piersi było to, że nie udusiła nimi nauczyciela.

— Przepraszam za ten eliksir! Ja nie wiedziałam, że wybuchnie, kiedy się wrzuci tam móżdżek niebieskiej małpy meksykańskiej! Myślałam, że może jad skorpiona zneutralizuje efekt, jaki wywołało połączenie skóry leniwca i włosia jednorożca! Ale… — Jej tyrada ciągnęła się dalej, gdzie wymieniała zapewnie cały skład danego eliksiru, za którym nadążali tylko Severus Snape, Krukoni i Hermiona Granger. W międzyczasie (i po jeszcze paru przystankach poupadkowych) osobnik z tyloma genami Potterowymi, ile tylko można mieć, doskoczył z drugiej strony Snape'a tuląc i jego, i dziewczynę.

Mistrz Eliksirów nieco pobladł. Nieco bardziej niż „nieco". Uścisk od wendetty losu był jednak dla niego nie do zniesienia, więc drgnął po raz pierwszy od czasu nazwania go dziadziem. Niestety nie mógł się ruszyć dalej; jednak to drgnięcie przywołało dziewczynę do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na chłopaka i wskazała na niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

— Ty! Syriuszu Harry Potterze! Na cholerę zostałeś najmłodszym w Brytanii Mistrzem Eliksirów, skoro nie potrafisz powstrzymać rodziny przed spapraniem eliksiru? Co ja powiem babci Molly?

— Catherine Hermiono Weasley, SAMA chciałaś robić ten eliksir, więc kim ja jestem, żeby cię powstrzymywać? — ryknął chłopak. Prosto w ucho Snape'a. — Zresztą, pilnowałem wtedy Valerie, więc…

Na wspomnienie kolejnego imienia głowa Catherine znowu się obróciła (Krukoni nałożyli poprawki na swoje obliczenia, kiedy krawat chlasnął po raz kolejny) i niemal w histerii złapała się za głowę.

— Valerie Nimfadoro Weasley! — huknęła, spiesząc do dyrektora.

Mała Valerie zdążyła spleść brodę i włosy Dumbledore'a w warkoczykopodobne twory, ubrudzić palcami jego okulary, trzymając je w swoich rączkach i bujając się na jego kolanach zacząć kolejną historyjkę o tym, jak dziadzio Harry i dziadzio Severus skaczą do siebie od portretu do portretu i…

— Przepraszam bardzo, Albusie, ale wiesz, jaka ona jest… — urwała Catherine, patrząc na starca. — A nie, jeszcze nie wiesz. Chodź, Valerie, dziadzio Albus musi się ogarnąć.

— Ale nie dostałam dropsa!

— Wiesz przecież, że ja zawsze mam! — oznajmiła dziewczyna, po czym najnaturalniej w świecie włożyła sobie rękę w stanik i wyciągnęła taką samą paczkę dropsów, jakimi raczył wszystkich Dumbledore. Podała opakowanie dziewczynce, która zeszła z okupowanych, dyrektorskich kolan i poczłapała do Hagrida, zaczynając mówić o tym, jak to śpiewała ostatnio nową piosenkę Puszkowi i jak ten, nie wiedzieć czemu, uciekł.

Do Catherine przy dyrektorze dołączył wspomniany już Syriusz Harry.

— Em… dzień dobry — wyrzucił, a potem spojrzał na stół Gryfonów i wyszczerzył się kropka w kropkę jak Łapa, wskazując znajome twarze dziewczynie. — Ej, patrz, dziadek Harry! I Ron! I Hermiona! I Ginny! — Po czym pomachał im radośnie.

Catherine trzepnęła go w tył głowy.

— Zachowuj się!

Poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Obróciła głowę, przypadkowo chlastając krawatem profesora Dumbledore'a.

— Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział starzec. Syriusz Harry jęknął.

— Nie! Przecież to głupie, nie jesteśmy Śmierciożercami, bo ONI byli za głupi, żeby się tu dostać! Poza tym dziadek Gellert mówił, że Voldemort miał fiu–bździu we łbie i dlatego skończył zostając pokonany głupim Expelliarmusem przez dziadka Harry'ego. Poza tym…

Ciągnął swoją tyradę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wydaje za dużo informacji. Mała Valerie tymczasem przemknęła się do stołu Gryfonów i gapiła się w tył głowy Rona. Wspięła się na ławkę obok niego i wznowiła gapienie, podczas gdy inni gapili się na nią.

— Dlaczego dziadzio Ron nie ma blizny na oku?

Ron dosłownie sflaczał na to stwierdzenie i wpatrzył się w dziewczynkę jakby była dzieckiem z horroru. Albo, co bardziej adekwatne, pająkiem.

Valerie, nie doczekując się odpowiedzi, powędrowała dalej, aż trafiła na Draco Malfoya. Spojrzała na niego zastanawiająco, wytknęła mu język i spieprzyła schować się na krzesłem Snape'a. Potem nieprzypadkowo zaplątała się w jego szaty i chichotała tak głośno, jakby co najmniej znalazła tam skarb na końcu tęczy. Tęczy, którą sama była.

* * *

><p>W gabinecie dyrektora Dumbledore'a zebrała się grupa osób. Nikt nie wiedział, co mają powiedzieć i, przede wszystkim, kto ma to coś powiedzieć. Albus spoglądał na kopię Jamesa Pottera, która powiedziała w Wielkiej Sali tyle rewelacji o „dziadku Gellercie", że się mu w głowie nie pomieściło; Catherine uspokajała Valerie, która chciała wytarmosić Fawkesa za ogon i pewnie za dziób też; Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginerwa Molly Weasley i Hermiona Jean Granger siedzieli na dwóch krzesłach przed biurkiem dyrektora — Harry na kolanach Rona (nie wiedział, skąd się tam wziął) i Ginny na kolanach Hermiony (nie wiedziała, skąd się tam wzięła); Syriusz Harry patrzył z medycznym zainteresowaniem na bladego i wyglądającego na osobę ledwo po palpitacjach serca Severusa Snape'a, który gapił się przed siebie.<p>

Nerwowa atmosfera jak powstała tak poszła w siną dal. Wszystko za sprawą huku, który spokojnie mógł konkurować o tytuł Niespodziewanego Hałasu Miesiąca. Źródło nie było szczególnie trudne do zlokalizowania. W portrecie, w miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj dumnie zadzierał nosa Fineas Nigellus Black, teraz leżała sterta czegoś ciężkiego do określenia, nawet dla dyrektora. Chwile po wybuchu owej bomby zapanowała kompletna cisza, gdyby ktoś próbował się wsłuchać wychwyciłby tylko uparte ciamkanie Valerie.

Wtem objawił się Głos. Z resztą wyjątkowo łatwy do rozpoznania, szczególnie, że jego żywy właściciel znajdował się w gabinecie.

— Potter, minus 50 punktów dla całego twojego rodu! Niech ja tylko…! Zabierz palec z mojego oka!

Kwartet Weasley–Potter–Granger–Weasley zbladł znacząco wpatrując się w portret jak w źródło sądu ostatecznego. W sumie dużo się nie mylił.

Pierwszy ze sterty z portretu wyłonił się obrazowy odpowiednik żywego Severusa Snape'a. Zamaszystym ruchem wyciągnął koniec peleryny i otrzepał ją, w końcu patrząc na osoby w pomieszczeniu. Zaraz po nim pojawił się jedyny i prawdziwy Harry Potter, starając się naprawić swoje okulary. Mrużąc lekko oczy rozejrzał się w ślad za Snape'em, szybko dostrzegając oryginał siebie i swojego nauczyciela.

— Sev, spójrz jacyśmy byli przystojni za życia!

Żywy Ronald Weasly spojrzał to na Harry'ego na swoich kolanach, to na patrzącego się nadal w dal stojącego Snape'a, po czym przytrzymał bliżej siebie tego pierwszego.

Ten drugi jakby się obudził. Najpierw mówią na niego „Dziadzo", a teraz „Sev"...

— Coś tu jest nie w porządku — wyraził na głos opinię z umysłów wszystkich.

Harry z portretu wesoło uwiesił się na ręce Snape'a z portretu i pomachał żywemu sobie i Syriuszowi Harry'emu. Catherine, uparcie starająca się utrzymać Valerie na kolanach i schować za nią, za krzesłem i za powietrzem, zerknęła kątem oka na żywego Snape'a. Ten, mimo obudzenia, nie drgnął; nie ruszył się w sumie nikt poza kręcącą się na kolanach kuzynki Valerie. Gdzieś w tle pohukiwał Fawkes.

— Za dużo nas tu przyszło — westchnął Dumbledore z portretu i to zerwało kurtynę milczenia. Jednak zerwało ją nie z tej właściwej strony.

Za Dumbledore'em skradł się sam Grindelwald i uwiesił się na jego ramieniu tak, jak Harry wisiał na ramieniu Snape'a. Ron wygrzebał się spod syna swojego przyjaciela i oboje teraz śmiali się w niebogłosy.

— Al, nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale przytyłeś!

— Wcale nie, wujku! To niemożliwe!

— Żelazna logika godna Weasleyów… - mruknął pod nosem Malowany Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry wyszczerzył się do Rudego Rydza i do swojego syna, wolną ręką pomagając wstać Fineasowi Blackowi i Remusowi Lupinowi i dając kuksańca Severusowi. Na końcu spod całego towarzystwa wygramolił się w pełnej krasie i blasku Syriusz Black, zabijając bakterie na ścianach swoim rażąco białym uśmiechem. Snape Jak Z Obrazka chyłkiem skomentował, że to karalne cały czas tak wyglądać.

Żywe towarzystwo nadal starało się nie zwracać na siebie zbędnej uwagi, mając przy okazji oddychanie za rzecz drugorzędną i nadmiernie ekspresywną. Oprócz, oczywiście, Valerie, która w końcu zeskoczyła z kolan Catherine i zaczęła wspinać się po nogach swoich dziadków, kończąc jako wisienka na cieście krzesło–Weasley–Potter.

Ten ruch skierował uwagę Snape'a Z Okienka na tą właśnie Weasleyównę, a już nie na blask zębów Blacka. Krukonka wyraźnie dostała wspomnianych już palpitacji serca i przełykała tak głośno, że nawet Tiara Przydziału zwróciła na to uwagę.

— Jak już pewnie wiesz, móżdżek niebieskiej małpy meksykańskiej nie powoduje takich skutków, jakie myślałaś, że powoduje — oznajmił grobowym tonem ściskany przez Harry'ego Pottera (który w międzyczasie cicho rozmawiał z Syriuszem) Snape. Potem zwrócił się do Syriusza Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się niepewnie. — W jaki sposób zdobyłeś swój tytuł, to ja nadal nie wiem.

— Dziadku, wiem doskonale, że jesteś zazdrosny, że to _ja_ teraz jestem najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów! I to nie ja go warzyłem, tylko Cath.

— Albusie — odezwał się Gellert. Trzech Albusów odwróciło się w jego stronę: Albus Dumbledore z portretu, Albus Dumbledore z gabinetu i Albus Severus Potter. Grindelwald mówił jednak do Dumbledore'a z gabinetu. Ten uśmiechnął się tajemniczo w odpowiedzi jakby pogrążając we wspomnieniach. Chyba już wiedział co zrobić.


End file.
